Visualizing biomedical data is often a prerequisite to its understanding. If we can visualize a structure, we can identify it. Visualization enables us to extract meaningful information from complex data sets. Although researching the brain in all its complexity mandates a reductionistic scientific approach. its multidimensional composition lends itself to a variety of computerized visualization techniques concerned with reconstruction. representation. manipulation and display. By employing the techniques of image processing. image synthesis and computer graphics, we combine the utility of image and number enabling us to statistically measure the visual representation. Structures that change over time can further complicate our ability to fully comprehend a particular geometry or relationships between attributes. Adding the ability to animate the visualization will help us not only to understand a multidimensional model but will facilitate its communication as well. Specific Aims. Our overall goal in this research project is to develop multidimensional imaging tools that incorporate space. time and attribute data in a statistically meaningful way. We will develop enhancements to our existing suite of software tools for the interaction. control and display of data with real time feedback in addition to improving noninteractive processing for larger data sets or more complex renderings. We will accommodate both volume and surface based methods and develop the modules for 'plug in' capabilities with other software developed in house and by other groups. We plan to borrow approaches that are successful and mature when possible, design and encourage software cooperation among other developers and focus primarily on our own niche which is visualization of multidimensional data and animation. Our specific aims are Specific Aim 1. Create an animation software system for the creation of visualizations to convey complex. dynamically changing structure and structure/function relationships. Specific Aim 2. Build a subset of the visualization/animation package that enables real-time interaction with multidimensional models for improved exploration of the data and develop an interface so that visualization/animation plug-ins can, be inserted into software programs performing the analyses and modeling described in research projects I-III. The plug-ins will enable the investigator to visualize the interim product of these calculations as the programs are running. This enable tighter control over the selection of specific parameters and the operation of compute intensive procedures. Specific Aim 3. Write, render. animate and produce short video presentations for communicating concepts in neuroscience. These will initially illustrate sensory systems such as the visual system and ultimately be used to communicate the science of selected collaborative projects. They will combine synthetically generated images with real data to best communicate the concept. Specific Aim 4. Develop mature visualization/animation software that can be implemented with VRML or Java, migrating solutions to these WEB based systems whenever possible.